


Teach Me

by Geneva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneva/pseuds/Geneva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy's tested and James is a total tempting tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

Teddy's arrival at home was greeted by the welcome smells of baking bread, plus some spicy, savory aromas. He hung his cloak and healer's robes on the hat stand, and smiled as he found his roommate bent over the oven, just removing a fluffy brown loaf of goodness.

"What's the occasion? My mouth is watering."

James set the baking pan on the counter, and pulled off his oven mitts. "I'm finally finished with finals. Gran gave me this recipe last Christmas, and I've been dying to try cooking it the Muggle way. All part of my quest to be the best Muggle Studies teacher ever."

"Hmm, and nothing to do with your insatiable appetite and cooking obsession, of course. I don't know how you stay fit." Teddy basked in James' relaxed smile.

"Why do you think I spend so much time at the gym? Plus, I hope I'm still a growing boy." James' self deprecation was wasted on Teddy. "Tessa will be here for dinner, too," James added.

"Oh, good." Teddy's good mood deflated a bit, but he really tried to put some enthusiasm into his voice. "So, what's on the menu?"

James gestured towards the stove top. "Veggie stew, heavy on the potatoes." He picked up a stirring spoon and levitated the lid wandlessly. Teddy caught his breath at the easy power of James' magic. "Oh, bollocks. I need to practice this the Muggle way." The lid floated back, and James picked it up again, this time with a potholder. "Go on and get a drink; I need to focus. Dinner'll be ready in ten."

Teddy drifted out to the living room. On cue, the fire flared and Tessa rolled out onto the hearth from the Floo. Athletically, she rose to her feet and brushed the ashes from her sleeves.

"Well, there you are then. What's up, Theodore?" Tessa peered into his face, stepping uncomfortably into his personal space. Her black eyes shone under pierced eyebrows, and her dark, short dreadlocks stood out in all directions. She was an odd fit with James' more conservative style.

"Not much, Tessa. Great that you could come for dinner."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you would be home in time, what with your schedule at the clinic."

Teddy felt a brief pang of guilt for interrupting James' date night, but James had been his friend first. He wasn't going to let the likes of Tessa keep him from James' company and the superb cooking in his own kitchen. "Luckily my shift was just over. I was just going to pour some wine; do you want some?"

"No, thanks, not my style, but if you've got anything stronger I'm all for it."

"Sure. Firewhisky?" Teddy said, reaching into the liquor cabinet for the bottle.

"Don't mind if I do." Teddy poured; Tessa took the offered drink and threw down half the contents immediately. _Charming_ , thought Teddy, as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve. Teddy poured his own wine, taking an appreciative sip.

Tessa smirked at him, and repaired to the kitchen. Teddy sighed and poured another glass of wine for James, following in her wake. He arrived to see James smiling and greeting his girlfriend with a quick kiss.

"Tessa, put the plates on the table, please? Thanks, Teddy," James said as he reached for the wine glass from Teddy's hand. Their handoff was less than smooth, however, and James barely prevented the glass from spilling, knocking Teddy's hand into his chest in the process. James hissed and grimaced at the contact, but when Teddy opened his mouth, a quick look and shake of the head from James warned him to keep quiet. They both glanced over to Tessa, who was still setting the table.

Teddy looked back at James in concern, and was startled to see pink in James' cheeks. He gazed intently at James, and moved closer in concern.

"Not now," James whispered.

Dinner was excellent as expected, with Teddy mostly silent while James and Tessa exchanged stories about exams and their friends from uni.

"Everyone's meeting at the pub tonight, James. You have to come," Tessa wheedled.

"I don't know, Tessa. I hardly got any sleep last night studying for finals. And I suppose MacDougal will be there." James' pout was adorable.

"I expect he will be, but that's no reason for you to stay away. C'mon, you can't miss your own celebration. You don't finish school every day, and you can sleep later, weenie. Where's your stamina?" Tessa smirked suggestively at James, while Teddy rolled his eyes.

James sighed. "Fine. I'll go, but it's not going to be a late night."

"Don't worry about the dishes, James," said Teddy.

"Thanks. I need to change, Tessa. I'll meet you in the living room in a minute."

Teddy watched them both leave the kitchen, and as soon as the coast was clear, he went down the hall and opened the door to James' bedroom.

James looked over. "Nice knock, there, Teddy." He stood at his closet, pulling out a pair of jeans, and bending over to pick up a pair of shoes.

Teddy admired the view of James' arse in his thin sweats. James often wore them around the house without pants beneath, although he seemed oblivious to Teddy's notice of his undergarments or lack thereof. Merlin, his roommate was too tempting. What he wouldn't give to run his hands over that pert arse, and right between...

James stood up with shoes in hand, a little red-faced from stooping. Teddy gazed at him, trying to bring his thoughts under control. "What do you want, Teddy?" asked James.

"Why did you flinch earlier? You looked like you were in pain."

James red face got even redder. He looked down at his feet. "I'd really rather not talk about it."

"C'mon, James, you can tell me." Teddy's real concern infused his voice. "If you're hurt, you'd be crazy not to take advantage of your Healer roommate."

James hesitated a moment. "Okay, fine." James lifted the hem of his t-shirt, revealing his torso to Teddy's appreciate eyes. Teddy longed to touch the smooth skin. He stepped closer to examine James' chest.

"Ouch. What happened?" James' right nipple was inflamed and red, swollen larger than the left.

"Well…um…Tessa got a…um…little…um…over-enthusiastic a couple days ago. She… well, to make a long story short, she bit me." James chest was turning pink, too, aspiring to match the flaming red of his embarrassed face. Teddy's stomach flipped.

He put on his best neutral Healer face. "Never fear, Healer Teddy is here. Take off your shirt, while I get something to fix you up."

When he came back, James was sitting, shirtless and tense, on the edge of his bed. Teddy knelt down before him. He dispensed a dollop of potion on his fingertips, and reached over, raising an eyebrow to ask permission. James acquiesced with a stiff nod. Teddy was not above enjoying the moment as he touched James nipple with his slick fingers.

James reaction was instant, and at first a slight pained gasp escaped as Teddy made contact with his swollen, red flesh. Soon, though, the soothing properties of the potion took effect. Teddy gently rubbed into the raised nub and the surrounding flesh, and James breathing turned heavy. Teddy glanced up, watching as James bit his lower lip, his eyes looking away. Teddy finished administering the healing salve, and he stole a look at James' lap. He was still wearing his thin, worn sweats, and the swell of his cock was plain to see. The sight sent a stab of arousal through Teddy.

Their eyes met, and Teddy rose to his feet. "Better?" Teddy ventured, a slight hitch in his voice.

"Yeah, it feels amazing," James admitted with a rueful grin. "Sorry about . . . I just can't help it. I guess it's why I got into this problem in the first place."

"Ah, well, er…it's perfectly normal, even desirable…" Teddy paused, "to experience that kind of sensitivity. I should go; you can get on with your celebration. Just let the potion dry for a bit before you put on your shirt." Teddy put the cap back on his potion phial, and turned to leave. When he reached the door, he glanced back, to see a rather lost-looking James watching him go.

"Teddy?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Teddy nodded at James' rather solemn pronouncement, and left the room. His wank fantasies had just expanded their repertoire.

**

The next day, James seemed rather hung over at a late breakfast. Teddy had a rare day off, and planned to spend it with Harry.

"James. _James._ "

"Oh, what?"

"Merlin, you're distracted. That hung over? I've got a potion for that, too."

"No. I didn't drink that much last night." James paused, and Teddy stayed silent, waiting. "It's just my love life is getting a bit confusing. Tessa is fun, but… but I'm getting a little sick of the other guys hanging around. She refuses to be exclusive, and I'm not interested in playing around with other girls; it just gets too complicated. Tessa says we're too young to be tied down. MacDougal is driving me mad hanging around her. I feel like I'm not good enough to keep her interest."

"You're way too good for Tessa. That's the problem, James." The blunt words came out of Teddy's mouth almost involuntarily. "You need to take your mind off things. Your dad and I are going to the Falcons match today. You should come along. I know Quidditch isn't your favorite, but . . ."

"You're on."

When James emerged ready for the day, Teddy's nostrils flared and he took a quick breath. James t-shirt looked soft and was tight on his body, a baby blue that offset his dark hair and golden tan perfectly. His nipples were clearly visible underneath the clingy shirt. Teddy tried, but his eyes were drawn straight to James' chest and square shoulders.

"Up here, Teddy," James teased him, pointing at his eyes. Teddy blushed in mortification.

"C'mon, Teddy, don't worry. In fact, I was hoping you'd take a quick look and make sure my healing is going okay." With that amazing pronouncement, James lifted up his shirt, exposing his right nipple, looking at Teddy in innocent challenge.

Teddy's jaw dropped a little. Fuck. He gave James a wry grin and came closer. Maybe two could play at this game. He looked closely at James' chest, and ran his dry finger around the areola, then over the nipple, giving it a little flick. James jerked in surprise, and Teddy could see that he was affected.

"Lift the other side of your shirt, James. I need to compare the swelling."

James willingly enough raised the other side of his shirt. He endured it while Teddy touched the left nipple, too, and Teddy even allowed himself a slight fondling of both nipples at once, for comparison purposes, of course. James' nipples grew erect, and his chest rose and fell. Teddy smiled. They were both enjoying every second of this. Damn. Hope made an appearance, but lacked confidence to proceed.

"Okay, stud, you're looking quite perfect. Go ahead and put them away for today. Let's go see this match."

**

For the next few days, Teddy's awareness of his lovely roommate intensified. James did nothing to help matters, although Teddy was on tenterhooks about James' intentions. Every thin, clingy t-shirt in James wardrobe made an appearance on his fit body, and when an early June heat spell hit, James abandoned wearing any top at all. Teddy despaired of keeping his eyes away, and he longed to touch him, to fondle and lick those tempting nipples.

Tessa hadn't been over since the dinner. Teddy had no idea whether James was still seeing her, but he hoped the irritating bint had made her last appearance. In the meantime, they spent a little more time than usual just hanging around the house.

After Teddy got home from the clinic, they watched TV, and ate James' excellent cooking. James tested his new microwave by heating up everything from broccoli to water to roast chicken, with very mixed results. He experimented with Muggle kitchen implements, and every day had something new to share that he had seen or discussed with Arthur or George Weasley. The domestic scene was seemingly peaceful, but Teddy's tension mounted daily.

One night James fell asleep on the couch, with one arm flung up above his head. Teddy finally looked his fill. Every chest in his future would be graded against the perfection of James' bare beauty, and they would all come up lacking. His nipples were perched at the perfect spot on the swell of his pectorals, pale brown against golden smooth skin, warm in the firelight. James smooth body was accented by a slight trail of dark hair just below his belly button, and the soft darkness under his arm. Teddy was so fucked, and he was getting a little tired of his almost constant and unfulfilled arousal.

James stirred on the couch, stretching a little. Teddy fled the room. He couldn't be responsible for his actions right now. He closed the door to his own bedroom, arousal swirling. He touched his own nipples through his shirt, and toyed a bit with them, feeling his cock swell. He imagined doing the same to James, and he longed to find out just how sensitive his nipples were. He fell down onto his bed with a groan, removing his trousers and pants to get ready for the inevitable. He was too far gone now and needed to come. Damn it.

Teddy thought he might go mad if he couldn't kiss James soon. He was just going to have to make a move, consequences be damned. He was petrified of losing his roommate and closest friend. But he had no choice – it was either try to win James, or go mad with frustration, spending the rest of his life wondering "what if." No self-respecting Gryffindor could live that way.

**

Teddy dithered for another week, but then James made another shirtless appearance in the kitchen, late one Sunday morning. He was sleepy and rumpled, his ever-present threadbare sweats low on his hips, the outline of his cock clearly showing.

Teddy snapped. "James, the heat wave is over. Are you having hot flashes? I can't help but notice that shirts are optional apparel for you lately."

Irritation flooded James' features, but his pink cheeks betrayed embarrassment, too. "Well, excuse me, I didn't know I would need to check with you on proper attire to come down for breakfast." James turned to storm out of the kitchen.

Teddy immediately wished he could take it back; his frustration was not James' fault. "No, wait, James." James stopped, but didn't look back. "I'm really sorry. I…don't know what's got into me lately. I don't mind what you're wearing at all."

James turned, hunched over a little. "Fine, but I might as well put on a shirt."

"As far as I'm concerned, that would be a real shame." Teddy attempted a smile. "C'mon, I have some toast here; I'll make you some eggs."

James sat down to toast and coffee, and when Teddy served up his eggs, he dug in, his head down. The line of his back was simply gorgeous to Teddy, but he regretted the tension he saw there.

He brought his own toast and juice over and sat next to James. Tentatively, he reached a hand out and touched James' shoulder. James tensed a little more, but Teddy stroked him through it. Merlin, his skin was warm and smooth as silk. James stilled, his eggs neglected.

"What are you doing, Teddy?"

"Relax, you looked so tense, and I'd like to make up for snapping at you." Teddy massaged James' neck and shoulders with one hand.

James closed his eyes, and minutely relaxed. "That does feel amazing. I may have overdone it a bit on my workout yesterday."

"Mind if I ask you something, James?"

"Okay."

"Are you seeing Tessa anymore? I haven't seen her around since the dinner."

"I don't know. We haven't gone out together since then, and I haven't spoken to her either. We weren't exclusive. I suppose we're finishing it with a whimper. Time to move on now that I've graduated and all that."

"I'm sorry, James."

"I'm not. In fact, I don't care about Tessa at all. Someone else is taking up a lot of my attention."

Teddy stopped rubbing James neck. He didn't know whether to ask or wait – his heart jumped with hope that James was interested, but he feared that he was about to be let down in a heartbreaking way. He decided to wait, and resumed his stroking across James' shoulders. The morning light shone through the window and warmed the kitchen. Street noises filtered in, the steady sounds of the city.

The moment could have been awkward, but Teddy felt peace stealing through him in the quiet. He felt an urge to nuzzle James' ear or prostrate himself in his lap or something equally ridiculous.

James finished his eggs, and sipped his coffee. He sighed and turned towards Teddy.

"Are we on the same page?" he asked hesitantly. "I want you, Teddy. I hope all the flirting and the looks mean something, because if they don't I'm going to feel like an idiot." James smiled a nervous smile, but he eyed Teddy with such hope that Teddy's heart melted.

"Merlin, of course you're on the right page." Teddy leaned over, putting his arms around James and kissing him on the jaw and cheek: rapid little kisses that released some of his pent up tension. His relief made him giddy.

"C'mere, James. I've been craving you for eons. Let me hold you."

James smiled widely and climbed up onto Teddy's lap. His body fit perfectly in Teddy's arms, and James lips hovered slightly over Teddy's.

Teddy moved his arms and hands down James' back, feeling the live wonder, the hard muscles and smooth skin, the spine, the warmth, the miracle of him. He reached his trembling hands down to hold James' arse through his sweats.

"You have no idea how tempting you are in these, do you?" Teddy crooned, kissing James fully for the first time. "I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful arse in my life, and it feels even better than it looks." He captured his lips again, and then dipped his fingers under the edge of the hip-hugging sweats. Teddy ran his fingers across the top of James bum and his crack. James squirmed, and Teddy broke their kiss to look down at James' arousal. James looked, too.

"Yep, no pants," Teddy pronounced.

"You can tell?" James reddened.

Teddy laughed. "Of course. You're a terrible tease, you know."

Teddy kissed James backwards, and then dipped down to lick his right nipple, the same one that Teddy had healed. He laved it as James groaned, claiming it back from the ridiculous girlfriend.

James was already panting, and Teddy was feeling some desperation of his own. He switched his attention to James' other nipple, sucking on it and raising it to a hard pink point, while he thumbed over the one that he had left spit-shiny. He mouthed around James' pectoral muscle, sucking and worrying the swell of it at the bottom. His free hand reached down further into James sweats, kneading his arse cheeks. James felt wonderful; Teddy felt wonderful.

Teddy rose up from James' chest. James eyes were glazed and his lips were open and shiny. Teddy licked James' lower lip at the corner, and he thrilled to feel James shudder in his arms.

"Let's take this to a bedroom. I don't want our first time to be over too fast, and I definitely want all your clothes off first. What little you're wearing, of course," Teddy teased.

James arms tightened around Teddy's shoulders; his eyes dipped down. "I've never been with a man before, Teddy."

"No time like the present, then. Besides, I sense natural talent." James laughed at Teddy's smirk.

 

Down the hall, he deposited James on his bed, and stripped off his sweats. James' tempting cock was finally revealed, perfectly in proportion to his size, a double mouthful of hard and soft sweetness with a bitter edge. Teddy's mouth watered.

"Are you going to just stand there? I was hoping to see some action here."

Teddy laughed. "I just can't believe my luck. You are too, too gorgeous, James." Teddy reached down and stroked with both hands, starting at James' hips and moving up his torso to his shoulders. He came back to stroke his chest, smoothing over his nipples. "I'm not sure I'll ever get enough; hope that's OK."

"Merlin, yes, but I would like you to take your clothes off one of these days."

"All in good time." James groaned, and Teddy crawled over his body and sat up. He was only wearing a t-shirt and pajama bottoms, but making James and himself wait for a bit somehow seemed right. He wanted to focus on James' pleasure right now; there was no need to work on his own.

"So, I've been clued in that your nipples are somewhat sensitive," Teddy teased, as he plucked at them and pinched at James' chest muscles lightly. James squirmed under him, his hard cock trapped under Teddy's clad bum. Teddy bore down and smirked. "Just how sensitive are they?"

"I don't know how to compare them to anyone else, especially another guy," James managed to get out in a breathy voice. Teddy gave him a slightly harder pinch, and James bucked. "But what you are doing right now is feeling pretty damn good. Merlin, Teddy." Teddy rolled his nipples back and forth. James pushed his chest up to meet Teddy's fingers and closed his eyes, rising up on his elbows slightly and leaning the top of his head back on Teddy's pillow.

"Lovely. You are hot as fiendfyre, James. Absolutely gorgeous." Teddy talked to his new lover, teasing his nipples to see how close he could bring him to the brink. He leaned down to kiss his chest, and his jaw, and his lips. He sucked on James now red nipples, taking in a whole areole, licking and flicking the nub with his tongue at the same time. James cried out and ground his hips. When Teddy pulled up, he saw he had raised a little blood to the surface around James' nipple. He licked and teased some more, pulling James other nipple with his fingers. Teddy reveled in James' responsiveness.

James looked beside himself. "Teddy, please, I need you. I want to see you, I've been wanting for awhile."

Teddy got up from the bed, leaving his bedmate panting and with his cock lying hard up against his stomach. Teddy licked his lips; he so wanted a taste. He pulled his t-shirt over his head. "Tell me the truth, James. Did you wear all those tight t-shirts for my benefit?"

James smiled wickedly. "Hmmm…did it work? My oldest threadbare t-shirts took on new meaning after you healed me. The way you looked at me was amazing."

"Your shirtless look was pretty distracting, too."

"Ha, I was pretty sure I had you by that time, but then you almost sent me to my room like a bad boy this morning, dashing all my hopes. I couldn't forget your fingers on me; I just had to have more."

More. Yes. "Enough talk," Teddy pushed down his bottoms and pants in one motion, and James' eyes got wide.

Teddy lay down next to James, their bodies touching from lips to entangled legs. James kissed beautifully, and they snogged until they were breathless. Their kissing alternated between tender and passionate, Teddy tugging on James lower lip with his teeth and soothing it with his tongue. James found a sensitive spot under Teddy's chin and laved and sucked on it, while Teddy squirmed helplessly.

Their cocks lined up together against their bodies, and Teddy's found that delicious space below James balls and between his legs. Their pre-come was lube enough, and they leisurely snogged and frotted together. Teddy hovered in heavenly arousal, prolonging his and James' pleasure on the edge.

Finally, Teddy reached for his wand on his nightstand and conjured a bit of lube. He coated James' hardness, and then his own. He grasped James' tight thigh and pulled his leg high up over his hip and upper arm, running his hand through James' exposed crack. James moaned. He held his cock close to James' perineum, and dragged it deliciously against his thighs. Teddy teased James' entrance with his lubed fingers. Their kissing intensified; James cock slicked against Teddy's stomach, trapped between their bodies.

Suddenly, James stopped kissing and gasped for air, then gave a loud cry as he pumped his release. Teddy held him tight, and then rubbed his own cock into the delicious mess of James' come. "Merlin, the smell of you, of us," Teddy said as James came down from his high, shuddering. Teddy kissed James closed eyes. "James, I'm so close, fuck…" Teddy tugged hard on his slippery cock, and the musky fragrance between them pushed him over the edge. He cried "James, James," shooting white strips on James chest and stomach. He lay back, completely spent.

Teddy felt the after-pleasure down to his toes, and his scalp tingled. He swirled their melded come on James' smooth chest and rubbed it into his nipples, smiling as he recalled the first time he touched James this way. James gently held Teddy's softening cock in his hand, lightly weighing and exploring. Finally they lay still, breathing each other in.

Teddy stirred. "Let's get cleaned up, James. Do you want to go out today? Whatever we do, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I want to stay in. That was intense, Teddy. You're incredible. Let's get a shower and then you can take me back to your bed."

"As far as I'm concerned you can have whatever you want. I'm planning to spoil you rotten."

"And I have plans for this magnificent cock of yours." James squeezed between them and Teddy yelped. "It's so much bigger than mine!" Teddy laughed at James' frank amazement. "I can't wait to find out what it tastes like."

Teddy nuzzled James' neck. "Merlin, you're insatiable about more than just food. We'll have to fight over who gets first taste…the possibilities...Merlin, James." Teddy's happiness threatened to overflow.

James kissed him. "C'mon, Teddy. Let's go get wet."

 

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP_Kinkfest 2013 on livejournal. [Original posting and comments are here.](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/114311.html?view=5399431#t5399431) My livejournal user name is Geneva2010. Prompt was submitted by livejournal user kitty_fic. 
> 
> I love my betas, livejournal users paean_sf and steamyaffair. No words can describe the importance of honest and supportive betas, except maybe "thank you".


End file.
